1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a sprayer apparatus of general use in agricultural and horticultural applications, and more particularly, to a deflector assembly mounted on the sprayer apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sprayers have been extensively utilized both in the agricultural and horticultural field. A common form of sprayer is hand-held and includes a venturi nozzle that is connected to a suitable receptacle capable of holding an appropriate fluid, such as liquid fertilizer, plant vitamins, insecticides, etc.
Frequently, it is necessary to vary the spray pattern of the fluid passing through the nozzle. Various arrangements have been suggested in the prior art such as the Dunmire U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,617, Lindgren U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,928, Owbridge U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,779 and Harmon U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,417 for regulating water flow by placing a deflector in the water stream emitting from the nozzle. Frequently, these deflectors will be separated from the nozzle and become lost.
The prior art has yet to provide a relatively inexpensive deflector assembly for a hand-held sprayer which can be permanently attached to the sprayer nozzle and selectively used as desired.